


When I run out of road, you bring me home

by nancy01



Series: Tied up like two ships - Larry Stylinson BDSM au [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Dom Liam Payne, Dom Louis Tomlinson, Dom Louis Tomlinson/Sub Harry Styles, Dom Niall Horan, Dom Zayn Malik, Dom/sub, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Established Relationship, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Harry is a Little Shit, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson is Protective of Harry Styles, M/M, Protective Louis Tomlinson, Shy Harry, Strict Louis, Sub Harry, Sweet Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancy01/pseuds/nancy01
Summary: Louis came back with a glass of water and pushed it to the subs lips. "Drink."Harry glued his lips to each other and glared at his Dom, silently challenging his authority."Don't fucking start now. Drink the damn water." Louis says coldly.Harry did something he'd never ever thought he was capable of doing. He spat in his Doms face.orHarry is badly behaved because he hates being treated badly by other Dom's, and Louis had had enough.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Tied up like two ships - Larry Stylinson BDSM au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756243
Comments: 23
Kudos: 177





	When I run out of road, you bring me home

**Author's Note:**

> I know i haven't edited this yet, gimme a break I'm so tired. I promise to do it in the morning xxx

"Hazza, wake up baby." Louis calls softly from where he was crouched in front of the sleeping sub, one hand stroking his curls. They were in their hotel room and Louis had chosen to wake up earlier to pack their things so Harry could sleep a little bit longer.

Harry grumbles and shoves Louis' arm away as he turns away and buries his face further into the pillow.

Louis laughs softly and shakes his sub again. "C'mon sweetheart, we gotta go. I've packed your stuff for you."

"Five more minutes..." Harry mumbles.

"No Harry. I need you to wake up now." Louis says a little more sternly, hoping Harry will get the message.

"Go away Louis." Harry mumbles again in irritation.

Louis sighs and whips the bed sheets off, harshly slapping Harry's arse as he does so, elicting a whine from the younger boy.

"I'm not going to ask you again, Harry. I want you up and ready to go with all your stuff in five minutes." Louis orders.

"Can you fuck off? I'm tired and I already told you I needed five more minutes, why do Dom's always try and fucking order us around like they fucking own us!" Harry grumbled, pulling the sheet back on him.

Louis growled and ripped the sheet back off Harry, in the process pulling Harry onto the floor. "Ow! What the hell?"

Louis ignored his complaints and instead gripped a chunk of Harry's hair and pulled him up harshly until he was on his feet, eye to eye with his Dom.

"I'm not doing this with you today, Harry. We have too much to do. Don't you dare swear at me again or disobey me. You know better than this, or are you deliberately trying to be a bad sub? Hm?"

Harry just glared silently at his Dom in the eye with anger. He didn't know why he felt to angry today but he just did, and Louis was unfortunately the culprit of it all.

"You're going to go and put the clothes I've laid out for you on, brush your teeth, and meet me outside the room in five, well actually four minutes now, seeing as you've wasted time being bratty. Am I understood?" Louis asked, tugging Harry's hair harder when he refused to give an answer. "Harry!"

"Yes, understood Sir." Harry muttered lowly, his eyes glued to the floor now.

"And you can drop the fucking attitude whilst you at it." Louis commanded as he released his grip and waited outside.

Harry muttered a 'fuck you' when he knew Louis wouldn't be able to hear him, and went over to the bathroom to clean his teeth instead. Once he'd done that he walked over to the clothes Louis had presented for him, which had been a simple black t-shirt with black skinny jeans, and just because he felt like being a pain in the arse shoved them into his neatly packed suitcase and pulled out some shorts and a hoodie instead. He then shoved a beanie on and zipped his now messy suitcase up and went outside, slamming the door as he did so to get Louis' attention.

Louis looked over with a smile but quickly dropped it for an angry glare instead once he'd seen the clothing choice of Harry's.

"And what the fuck is this?" He growled again.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "You picked out shite clothes so I changed it. Problem, Sir?"

Louis slapped his sub harshly, causing Harry's head to whip to the side and tears to spring in his eyes.

"I already told you to drop the attitude, Harry, and I also told you not to swear anymore at me. If you had an issue with the clothes, which I know you don't as you wear that nearly everyday, you could have come and asked me, but I know you and I know you were doing to be defiant." Louis expressed calmly, ignoring Harry's look of shock at the slap. "You clearly don't deserve your collar today so I'll be keeping that until you have proven to me that you can be a good sub."

Harry went to apologize profusely for what he'd done, because he knew his collar being taken away from meant he really had fucked up, but then he felt that anger again and went against his sub instinct. "Fine, didn't want to wear it anyways if it associates me with you."

Louis tried to hide the hurt from his Subs words as he silently packed the collar away in his bag. "You don't mean that Harry." he said quietly after a while.

Harry stayed quiet this time and waited for Louis to finish putting his collar away.

"We don't have time for you to change, so you'll have to wear that all day now, don't come complaining to me if you get too cold in those shorts or too stuffy in the hoodie, that's now your issue not mine. You are not to speak unless given permission, I'll gag you if you do. And I'll be issuing your punishment later, trust me when I say you do not want it to be added to. Start walking." Louis says hostily, pointing down the hallway.

Harry hesitates before deciding to just do what Louis has told him to do. He was never this disobedient and honestly he didn't really know how to feel. He thought his anger would subside if he was able to push the anger to Louis but now he just felt really guilty.

It felt weird to be walking down the hallway in front of Louis and not holding his hand like they usually did, and Harry was just feeling guiltier and guiltier by the second, and by the time they had reached to lift he was doing everything in his power to not drop to his knees at Louis' dispense.

Louis came up behind him and pushed the button to call the lift, and they waited in silence until it reached their floor.

Thankfully the lift was empty and Louis simply said "in", Harry quickly obeying.

Harry was chewing on his lip trying to decide what do when he finally chose to just apologize to Louis. He tapped the Dom's hand to ask for permision, and Louis just looked over with a sigh.

"What is it?"

Harry flinched at the emptiness in Louis' usually loving tone and dropped his gaze again to Louis' shoes. "Um, I just wanted to say I didn't mean what I said, about, um, about not wanting to be associated with you, and all the other things I said. I just, I don't know why I said it, I just felt really angry and I pushed that onto you, and I know that's wrong. Things just esclated really quickly and I didn't know what I was saying. I'm really sorry."

Louis sighs. "We'll talk about it later, I don't want to do it infront of all the boys. And just so we're clear, Harry, how you felt is not a justification for the way you behaved earlier or the attitude go gave me." He rubs his eye. "Let's try and enjoy the rest of our day, yeah? We can talk after the show, but let's forget about it for now and have a good time. You can talk to me and the boys openly, but everyone else you'll need permission from me or them, and you still won't get your collar. Is that fair?"

Harry nods his head. "Yes Sir. I am really sorry."

"I know you are, babe. Let's go, pass me your suitcase." Louis says as the lift doors open, wheeling both suitcases in one hand and pushing another to the small of Harry's back to guide him.

This was strike one.

-

Harry had managed to improve his behaviour for the most part, only needing reprimanded a few times throughout the day. 

The boys were now all sitting in the food room backstage with the rest of the tour crew, waiting for the food to be served. Louis, Niall, Liam and Zayn were all gathered around one of the tables whilst Harry was in a deep chat with Lou Teasdale and her daughter Lux. Lou was one of the few Subs who toured with the boys so he found it quite refreshing to be around her a lot. And Lux was really cute.

Louis and the boys had gone up to get their food, and Louis decided to get Harry some as well so he wouldn't have to wait and cue afterwards. 

"Hazza, come here, I've got your food." He calls over his shoulder as he takes a seat.

Harry rolls his eyes with his back turned to Louis and carries on talking with Lou. The anger has come back and again it's clouding his rational thoughts. Technically Louis hasn't done anything, but Harry's mad and it's easy to be mad at Louis cause he knows Louis will forgive him. Louis won't hate him because of it.

Louis sighs and turns around to glare at the back of his Subs head. "Harry!" He barks.

Harry rolls his eyes again and sulks over to Louis. "What?"

"Oi, drop the attitude, we've already had that conversation today. I've got you some food, sit down and eat it please." Louis ordered sternly, pointing to the chair next to his.

"I'm not hungry, I'll eat something later." He mumbled before turning around to walk away again.

Louis exhaled loudly aware everyone's eyes were on them as he slammed his knife and fork down on the table, standing up and grabbing Harry's jumper from the back, yanking him forwards again.

"I wasn't fucking asking if you were hungry, I was telling you to eat some food. You're wearing my patience paper thin today, Harry, and I don't appreciate it. Now sit down and eat the damn food someone has kindly prepared for you." Louis spat, now gripping Harry's wrist to stop him walking off again.

Harry tried shaking Louis off, but without much success as a Dom's grip was far stronger than a Subs.

"Can you fucking let go? I'm really not hungry so I'm not gonna eat whatever shit your presenting me with." Harry argued back, wriggling in Louis' grip.

"Haz..." Liam warned from behind them.

"What Liam? If you have something to say fucking say it! You're not my Dom, don't get involved in what's not yours." He shouted, mad that he was constantly having to fight with four Dom's.

Louis slapped Harry's face for the second time that day, the slap ringing and echoing around the room. 

"That's enough! I can't believe how naughty you've been today. Not only were you disobedient earlier now you're disrespecting other Dom's, and swearing at them too. I really thought you knew better than this but clearly your behaviour today shows otherwise. If I were you I'd pack it in, now. Are you deliberately trying to prove how disobedient of a sub you are?" Louis finally snapped, harshly gripping Harry's chin to push it to and get eye contact as the sub tried to avoid it.

"No sir" Harry finally muttered, still fighting under Louis' grip.

"Quit trying to get my hand off you, it's annoying and it's not going to happen, you know I'm stronger than you." Louis ordered again, feeling satisfied when the sub blushed and stopped squirming.

"You're going to kneel in-between my legs now and I'll feed you your food, you've lost the privilege to sit equally with everyone else on chairs because you've proved to us you're not as mature as the rest of us. You will not say a word, and when you've finished you can apologize to Liam and then I'll gag you. You've added to the punishment later as I'm sure your aware of. Kneel." Louis commanded, sitting down and spreading his legs so Harry could squeeze in-between him and the table.

Louis ate his food and chatted with the boys like he didn't have his boyfriend kneeling between his legs, and didn't pay any attention to the sub.

Harry had assumed Louis was going to feed him his dinner as he ate his own, but Louis was yet to pass any to Harry and he was beginning to hungry. He also didn't like Louis' attention away from him when he was kneeling for him.

He tried to stay as still as possible and focus on the patterns on the floor, but eventually he got too restless and tried to subtly get the Dom's attention. He hadn't specifically said to stay still so he figured it would be okay.

Firstly he began fidgeting, shifting he weight between each leg. He did for a bit but Louis still didn't do anything and it was a bit uncomfortable to keep moving so he gave up on it. 

Then he decided to rest his head against Louis' thigh, hoping the skin to skin contact would evoke some kind of response between the two.

Louis just grabbed Harry's head and moved it away, not breaking his conversation with whoever, and not looking down at Harry.

Harry sighed at the loss of contact. He wished he'd never been rude and just sat down and ate his food instead. It was messing with his head, this constant switch if wanting to disobey and trigger Louis and wanting to be Louis' good boy. Eventually Harry decided to speak up, hoping it would get Louis to look down at him.

"Sir?" He whispered quietly, looking up at his Dom. Louis showed no sign he'd heard Harry and didn't pay any attention to him.

Harry sighed. "Sir? Louis!" He spoke up louder, smiling internally when Louis peered down at him, even if he looked annoyed.

"What do you want?" Louis exasperated, raising one eyebrow down at Harry.

"Um, could I have some food now?" He asked tentatively.

Louis rose both eyebrows. "Oh, so you do want something to eat? I thought you just said you weren't hungry?"

Harry deflated, sure he was going to be denied his food now. "Yes Sir, sorry Sir."

Louis sighed, stroking a hand through Harry's hair. "I'm not going to let you starve, but I'm making a point. I know what you need and _you_ need to trust that. When I tell you to do something you do it, because whether you like it or not it _is_ what you need, and I need you to start trusting that. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir, I do trust you!" He protested.

"Then start acting like it." Louis snapped back.

"Yes Sir..." Harry muttered back, his head hanging down.

Louis carried on talking for a bit, before cutting Harry's burger into bite sized pieces and passing them down to Harry with his fingers.

Harry went to take the piece with his fingers, but as he reached up Louis pulled back, shaking his head.

Harry frowned in confusion, and when Louis brought the piece of burger back again he tentatively reached for it again with his hands, whining when he was denied it again.

"I, I don't know what I'm supposed to do..." Harry whispered. 

Louis took pity on the boy and with the hand not holding the burger cupped the back of Harry's head, carefully guiding towards his fingers holding the burger. Harry frowned and when his head has been pushed so far the burger was touching his lips he slowly opened his mouth took it into his mouth, frowning up at Louis to see if he was doing it right.

"Good boy. Keep doing that." Louis praised before going back to his conversation, no longer paying Harry attention as he fed him bits of the burger.

Harry tried to shake of the guilty feeling as he focused on eating the burger, sucking on Louis' fingers every now and again on 'accident'.

Louis then fed him a few chips before bringing a few spoons full of peas to his mouth, which Harry ate without complaint.

After a while a juice box was presented to Harry with the straw sticking out. "Suck." Louis commanded, which Harry did happily.

As soon as the juice box was empty Louis pushed his chair back a little and helped Harry up, cuddling him as Harry his his face in the Dom's neck, wanting to hide his embarrassment from everyone else.

"Okay, you're alright H, it's okay. I am going to gag you now, it will come off for the concert and we will discuss afterwards if you need it tomorrow we well. You can stay here on my lap, or you can go for a nap in our dressing room on the sofa. Which will it be?" Louis set out Harry's options.

"Stay with you." Was Harry's muffled response, not wanting to be by himself.

"Okay, I don't want any trouble though. I mean it Harry, you step out of line once more and you will be sent to the dressing room by yourself, do I make myself clear?" Louis says sternly.

Harry nodded into Louis' neck. "Yes Sir."

"Okay, open up for me sweetheart." Louis says as he pulls out the gag.

Harry frowns in confusion again. "Where did you get that from?!"

Louis laughs softly. "I'm always prepared love. Open up."

Harry does so, whining a little when Louis secures the fastening at the back of his head, taking away his voice.

Harry just settles into Louis' embrace, swinging his legs back and forth and not really paying attention to the conversation going on around him.

He rested his head against Louis' chest as Louis wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his head on top of Harry's. 

This was strike two.

-

Strike three came after the concert had ended.

Everything had gone well on stage and Harry had been behaving well, glad be rid of the gag for a bit.

He'd seen a sign though, just before they came off, which had read:

**HARRY'S A SHIT SUB. PICK ME LOUIS.**

It had riled Harry up again, gotten under his skin. So he'd been a shit sub, just like the sign had said.

He'd run off as soon as they were backstage, ignoring Louis' calls for him to slow down. He ripped off his jumper and threw it aggressively across the room, which, considering Harry was probably the least aggressive person to walk the planet, wasn't very aggressive.

He'd gone to the corner of the room and crouched down, resting his head on his knees as he took a few deep breaths, willing the irritation to kindly fuck off.

He'd shut his eyes to block off everyone else's and his ears were still ringing from the show and voices in his head for him to hear what anyone in the room was saying.

Louis had stormed over though, and was pulling Harry out of his corner by the hairs at the back of his neck.

"What the hell is up with you today? Three fucking times I called you back just now and you ignored it each god damn time. Come with me." Louis commanded, although the tight grip he kept on the younger boys neck made it kind of hard for Harry to do anything but follow him.

Louis lead him over to the hair and makeup section of the dressing room and ordered for Harry to sit on the bench and wait there.

Harry did so, anger still radiating off of him and a scowl prominent on his face. He was trying with everything in his power to calm himself down but it wasn't working.

Louis came back with a glass of water and pushed it to the subs lips. "Drink."

Harry glued his lips to each other and glared at his Dom, silently challenging his authority.

"Don't fucking start now. Drink the damn water." Louis says coldly.

Harry did something he'd never ever thought he was capable of doing. He spat in his Doms face, instantly regretting it as Louis froze in shock, as well as everyone else in the room.

Harry very very rarely disobeyed deliberately. He was always being told by people he was one of the sweetest most submissive subs people had ever seen. When he did act out, there was normally some kind of reason and as soon as Louis snapped he'd quickly stop and do as told again.

His behaviour today had already been so awful compared to his usual good track record, but this was really pushing the line. 

He didn't even know why he'd done it.

"You know what, fuck this." Louis said coldly, slamming, the glass down on the bench next to Harry, causing the water to slosh all over the sides. 

Harry grabbed Louis' arms and tried to pull him over to him. "Louis I'm so sorry, please I didn't mean it, I swear. You can punish me so hard right now, I'm really sorry, I don't, fuck, I don't even know why I did it. Please don't be angry, I know I fucked up, please don't-"

"Shut up!" Louis commanded, anger taking over him. "I've really had it with you today, you just don't know when to fucking stop do you? You have zero respect for me and it's making me question whether you even want to be my sub anymore. You haven't listened to a single thing I've said all day so I'm not going to give you anything to ignore now. Sort your own fucking self out. I'm done."

With that Louis stormed out of the room, everyone in silence and shock as Harry sat there frozen, not knowing what to do or say.

With shaky hands his lifted what was left of the water and gulped it down, wanting to do something Louis had told him too, and then he just there looking down at his lap as the room slowly started talking again.

Harry didn't know what to do. His hands were shaking so he shoved them under his thighs, a few tears silently streaking down his face. He'd fucked up, like _really_ fucked up, and he didn't know if he'd pushed it so far that Louis wouldn't want to take him back.

He itched to have his collar around his neck. At least that way he'd have some kind of connection to his own Dom. But this just felt like Harry could he anyone. Belong to anyone. He fucking hated it.

At some point Liam walked over to him and guided him off of the bench he was still sitting on. "C'mon, we're leaving now." 

Liam sounded cold towards Harry as well, and he knew he deserved it but it didn't make it any easier.

"B-but Louis hasn't told me too. He told me to sit here." He protests weakly, tears still down his face.

"Well Louis isn't here, and I'm telling you we're leaving, so let's go." Liam said back, not looking at Harry as he put a hand to Harry's back to push him lightly in the right direction.

Harry just walked silently, his head hanging down and his head pounding. It was too much, and he wanted to make sure Louis was okay.

He had expected to find him waiting at the exit doors of the venue, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Paul came over then and smiled at Harry, unaware of the situation. "Alright there Kiddo?"

Harry just smiled weakly and nodded.

"Right then, just the four of you today. The bus is just outside and there's only a couple paps who shouldn't bother us too much, so there's really no need for extra security. Let's just go." Paul explained, still putting his hands on Harry's shoulders and guiding him outside, the others following behind.

Once they'd made it to the bus Harry turned around in confusion and faced Paul. "What do you mean four of us, where's Lou?"

Paul frowned at Harry. "He's gone out, like out to a club out. Did he not tell you?"

Harry felt sick. "Oh, I just forgot. Thanks Paul, night." He muttered, making his way to the bathroom.

Once there he pulled all clothes off and cried heavily into the heel of his hands. He wanted Louis more than ever, and for possibly the first time in his life since knowing Louis, he was worried about the future between the two of them, knowing it would be all of his fault if something bad did happen.

Harry eventually forced himself to stop crying and headed back to the bunks. The four Dom's were clearly in a heavy discussion but stopped abruptly when Harry came in. He just sighed and walked over to them. "Z, can I talk to you." He whispered, avoiding eye contact.

"Of course." Zayn replied, walking off to their kitchen area with Harry trailing behind them. "What's up?"

"Um, can you check on Louis. Make sure he's okay. I don't think he'd want to hear from me right now, but, um, I just want to know he's safe. Could you just, like, text him or maybe call him. Please?" Harry whispered, his voice hoarse.

Zayn looked at Harry with sad eyes. "Yeah, I can do that. Why don't you go and get settled into bed whilst I ring him, yeah?"

Harry sighed in relief. "Okay, thank you." He whispered again before turning around to head to bed.

"Hey Haz?" Zayn had called again. 

Harry turned around to show Zayn he was listening.

"You two will be okay, don't worry too much. This isn't going to be, like the end of you two. He's probably just super pissed right now." Zayn offered, speaking his true mind.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I spat at him, Z. I'd understand if he never wanted to look at me again. I don't know what came over me, I'm an awful Sub."

Zayn walked towards Harry and wrapped him up in a hug. "Hey, you're not a bad sub, I promise. And Louis knows that. You just did some bad things. Don't make yourself sick with worry over it, yeah? And I'm always here if you need a chat, about anything. Okay?"

Harry nodded into the hug, more tears slipping at the affection he was being given that he really didn't feel he deserved. "Okay. Thanks Z."

Zayn released the hug. "Good. Okay, off to bed now. I'm going to call Louis."

Harry nodded before turning around again, tears still streaming down his face as he made his way to his and Louis' bunk, and he curled up as tiny as possible as he would do if his Dom was crammed in behind him as he normally was. He shoved a pillow into his face as he broke down again, hoping to hide his distress from the two other Dom's in the room.

After roughly half an hour Zayn came back to the bunks and whispered to the two Dom's, "is he asleep yet?"

"Think so." Came Niall's response. "He hasn't said anything since he came back, so I presume he's asleep."

"Okay. That was Louis on the phone. He said he'd pick up the bus some time later tonight. Said he was just trying to drink and calm down." Zayn whispered.

"Fuck. Do you think this is it?" Liam whispered into the darkness, voicing what everyone was secretly thinking. 

Harry squeezed his eyes shut tighter we tears kept streaming into his pillow.

"I, I wish I could confidently say no, but he sounded so far from himself on the phone. I think he's just really lost with what to do with Harry. He never behaves like this. I still can't believe he spat on Louis." Zayn whispered, Harry straining to hear.

"I know. Like, if it was a different sub then maybe it wouldn't be so bad, but it's the fact _Harry_ did it. I've never met someone so, so sub like before, as stupid as that sounds. But I just mean, like, he's literally the perfect description of a Sub. He almost never is bad, and when he is he tells Louis straight away. This is just _so_ unlike him." Niall confessed.

"I know. I'm hoping Louis realises that and let's Harry make this mistake once. I think he was just super and angry and pissed off from Harry's behaviour this whole day and that was just what ticked him over the edge. I can't ever imagine them two not being together. Their LouisandHarry, it wouldn't feel right them not being together." Liam added.

"It will be fine. Whatever happens happens, but it's not our place to interfere. Seriously guys, we just need to let them figure it out. Anyways, I'm fucking exhausted, I'm heading to sleep. Night guys." Zayn whispers as Harry hears some shuffling and then the sound of a curtain being pulled shut.

He then hears more shuffling and two more curtains being pulled shut, and Harry knows that means everyone is asleep. He drys his eyes and tries to think of happy things but without someone to hold him, specifically without Louis to hold him, he just can't.

He stays awake the whole night, and at some point the bus stops moving and someone stumbles in, Harry guessing it to be Louis. He hears a few things being thrown around and few swear words thrown around before the door to the bunk area is opened and Louis enters.

He's breathing heavily and Harry assumes he's stripping off his clothes, but he stays facing his wall, away from the curtain with his eyes shut, so as to allude to being asleep just in case Louis decides to come in.

He does open Harry's curtain, probably from instinct, but as he sees his sub lying there he mutters out a "shit" before quickly closing it and throwing himself in the empty one they have.

Harry let's a few more tears slide again, but this time knowing his Dom is safe, manages to get a couple hours of sleep.

-

Harry awakes abruptly as Zayn shoves him in the back. "Wake the hell up! You've overslept, Harry, we have a radio interview in five minutes. Why didn't you set an alarm?"

Harry all but falls out of the bunk as Zayn pulls him harshly. He sleepily rubs an eye with his sleeve. "Louis normally wakes me up. I forgot." He mumbles.

"Well hurry up! Get dressed and let's go, you don't have time for food Haz." Zayn orders.

Harry hesitates before walking over to his suitcase. Normally Louis picks out his outfits and this sudden level of control puts him on edge a bit. In the end he opts for wearing what he was told to wear yesterday, the black t shirt and jeans.

As soon as he's buckled his belt and shoved the t shirt on Zayn is harshly grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him into the building.

"Ow! Zayn slow down I can't keep up!" Harry complains, stumbling over his feet in his haste to match Zayns pace.

"I don't care, we're going live in two minutes." Zayn bites back, dragging Harry faster to make his point.

Harry just shuts up and let's Zayn drag him, blushing when everyone turns to look at him when they burst in. Harry looks over to Louis, the Dom glancing at him with a disapproving look before turning around to talk to someone else.

Harry sighs and walks shakily over to the male interviewer who happens to be a Dom.

"Uh, I'm really sorry I'm late. I'm Harry Styles, thank you for having us today, how are you?" He asks, sticking his had out to be shaken.

The Dom peers in disgust at the Sub. "Who the fuck do you think you are, talking to me with no permission from your Dom or from me? It's no wonder you're not wearing a collar, I haven't seen a sub this disrespectful in, well, ever really. And being late aswell, this is why Subs should be kept at home to do housework and not allowed real jobs. Although, I doubt you actually contribute much to the band, too dim and stupid to do things Dom's can. I suggest you go sit down now, we're going live in a minute. Can you follow that simple order?"

Harry blushes red in embarrassment. Embarrassment that the Dom said those things in the first place and embarrassment that he'd said it in front of so many people, including Louis.

He retracts his hand and stares emotionlessly at the floor. "Yes Sir, I'm sorry for the rudeness and inconvenience. It wasn't intentional." He says in the most monotone voice.

He then turns around and tries to find somewhere to sit, his options being next to Louis or next to Niall. He hesitates before walking over to Louis.

"Um Sir? Where do you want me to sit?" He asks quietly, still staring at the floor.

Louis looks over with a questioning look. "Why would I care where you sit. Do what you want." He says before turning back around to carry on his conversation.

Harry just sighs and walks over to Niall instead, sinking into the embrace when Niall slings an arm over his shoulders and squeezes him.

"You're okay to talk freely in this interview, Haz." He says loudly before leaving to over to whisper in his ear, "I know I don't need to tell you that, but it's just to get that asshole to back off."

Harry smiles gratefully at Niall, but sits there the whole interview without speaking up once. When their done, he follows the rest of the Dom's out, and trails behind, watching them all laugh and talk with Louis as he just stares longingly.

They have another interview and then their heading out to grab some food. Harry's grateful for this as the last thing he ate was the burger from Louis' fingers. He'd give anything to eat from Louis' fingers right now.

They make their way to some American diner, Harry still trailing behind not talking to anyone. It's usually quite hard to cram five of them onto one table so they usually do three on one and two with Paul on the other. This time, the four Dom's find a table and Harry is left by himself with Paul.

"C'mon kiddo, it's okay. We can have a little date to ourselves, you can order whatever you want." Paul teases, hoping to cheer Harry up but all he can do is offer a small smile.

They walk over to their table and the waiter is instantly giving Harry a bad feeling. He strokes his hand against as Harry's when he hands him his menu, and winks cheekily down at him as he walks away.

He shakes it off and looks at his menu, finding it strange to order for himself.

Paul is good at talking so all Harry really has to do is smile and laugh at certain points without paying too much attention.

"What do you feel like getting?" He asks the Sub at one point.

"Oh. Um, I don't know. I'm really not hungry, maybe just a salad?" He questions.

It's a lie, Harry is actually very hungry. But he's not hungry for food that isn't Louis' choice.

He hears him laugh loudly from behind him and fights the urge to look around.

"So, have you two gentleman decided on getting?" The dodgy waiter is back.

Paul recites his order and closes the menu, offering a small thanks. The waiter then turns too look at Harry, who is still struggling to decide.

"Um, I'll just have-"

"Want some help, love? I'd really recommend the tomato pasta, nothing to heavy for a little sub like you and will compliment those plump lips well." He whispers into Harry's ear, reaching down to point at the item on the menu, breathing down Harry face and stroking his arm in doing so.

Harry briefly glances up at Paul but he's too busy engrossed in his phone. 

"O-Okay, that's fine then, thank you." Harry stutters, feeling highly uncomfortable and hoping to get the man away.

"Oh baby, there's no need to get flustered around me. I'll be back in a bit." He whispers again, winking before grabbing the two menus and walking away.

Harry wills himself to stop shaking and gulps down some water instead. Paul finally looks up from his phone with an apologetic look. "Sorry Haz, but I've got to go outside so deal with some stuff. Will you be okay by yourself? There's no crowds or anything so if not back you'll be okay to make your way through with the boys. I'll text to say if I'm coming back. Sorry kiddo." 

Harry mutters it's fine as Paul swiftly exits the restraunt. He seriously considering going over to the other table and pulling up a chair or even just kneeling on the floor when the waiter comes back.

He sits down in what was Paul's chair, grabbing Harry's hand.

"Alone at last baby. I know how much you want me, you've been staring at me the second you got here. Tell me, what do you say we take this to my car? I could fuck you in my car and the drive you too my apartment and fuck you again? Tell me how you like it, I bet you like it hard and rough, want me to slap you? You look so innocent, but then all the best whores do? Talk to me baby."

Harry tries to pull his wrist free with no luck. "I'd like for you to let go of me, please. And I'd like to go and join my friends."

The waiter tightens his grip so he's no doubt bruising Harry as he smirks. "Playing hard to get. I get it. You don't have any friends here baby, don't lie to me. Daddy doesn't like it when you lie."

Harry tries to stand up now but the man clamps his feet harshly onto his, restricting any movement.

"Let me go! I don't want you, I have a Dom!" Harry protests, panic really begining to rise in him. His back is facing the boys' table, so he doesn't know if they can see what's happening.

"Stop lying to me, daddy's going to have to punish his little boy. You're not wearing a collar, so you don't belong to anyone. Except me now." He says sternly.

"I just forgot it today, I swear! He's sitting behind me, if he sees you touching me he'll go mental." Harry panics, wrestling with his arm still.

The Dom slams his hand over Harry's other wrist now. "Lower your fucking voice. We're going to my car now, let's go." He hisses.

"No! Go away! Red! Stop touching me, please! I don't want this!" Harry shrieks, hopefully grabbing the attention of a few people around them.

The man grips the shaking sub by his hair and brings his ear to his mouth. "I'm going to fucking ram into dry so hard you'll be feeling me for the rest of your fucking life. I'll lock you up in my basement and have my way with you, whenever the hell I feel, because your sole purpose in life will be to pleasure me. Until the day you die. And you'll fucking love it, cause that's what you are, a cock-sucking whore. You'll be all mine baby. And I'm taking you home now."

Harry is still shaking with fear in the Dom's grip when someone approaches their table.

"I believe he told you to stop touching him, and his Dominant I'm telling you to back the fuck off. Now!"

Harry nearly faints with relief when he hears Louis' dominating voice boom through the room.

The waiter looks suspicously at Louis. "This bitch is yours?"

Louis clenches his fists and Harry really wants to look at his face but he can't where the Dom has touch a tight grip on him. "This SUB is mine, yes. I'm not going to tell to again pall, back off from him."

If anything the Dom grips tighter, making Harry's head go lower. "Look bro, the whores mine. I found him first so back off yourself. If you really want, I guess you can come and have a go with him at my house another day, do what you want to the slut. But he's not yours and he's not wearing a collar, so don't fucking lie to my face." He then turns to to Harry is about to piss himself in fear. "C'mon bitch, we're leaving."

Louis then grabs Harry by the waist as he punches the Dom square in the face, shoving Harry behind him with an arm over him as soon as the waiter has let go.

"What the fuck? You'll get arrested for that!" The Dom shouts, gripping his nose tightly to try and stop the heavy blood flow.

Harry has a tight grip on his Dom's hoodie as he hides behind him, happy to be back with him despite the situation, but unsure about what this might mean between the two of them in the future still.

"And you'll get fucking arrested for harassing a sub. He told you to go away, and I'm sure he'd already told you to fuck off before then. It doesn't matter if hes wearing my collar or not, you don't treat subs like that. You were going to abduct him and rape him, so don't you dare tell me about being arrested." Louis shouted.

The Dom muttered whatever before untying his apron and walking out, before turning around to look Louis I'm the eye. "Believe what you wanna believe mate, but your slut liked it, was practically begging for it. Maybe you should have a chat with him about loyalty."

Harry's gasped as the Dom finally left and his own Dom turned around to face him. "I didn't! I swear Louis I know you hate me right now but I swear I didn't beg him for anything other than to leave me alone. You can't believe him! Please, Louis-"

"Sh sh, it's okay Hazbear. I'm sorry I didn't come over sooner, I didn't realise what was happening. It's okay, your safe with me now come here." Louis comforted, pulling Harry into his chest as he burst into tears. 

The whole restersunt was watching the whole ordeal but Louis really didn't give a fuck. His only concern right now was Harry.

"I don't hate you Harry, could never hate you. Will only ever love you. My sweet boy, I love you baby." Louis whispered, one hand over Harry's back and one hand over the back of Harry's head, holding him protectivly against himself.

Harry kept crying, eventually losing control of his bladder, causing him to cry even more.

"Oh sweetheart! Okay, that's okay. Let's go to the bathroom Hazza, get some privacy." Louis said as he whisked Harry up and carried him to the bathroom, cramming them both into one stool and placing Harry on the toilet seat lid, locking to door.

He crouched down and rested down by Harry, running his hands over his waist to try and calm him down.

"It's okay Harry. Please don't get embarrassed, it's perfectly normal babe. It happens when people get scared or subs get distressed. Don't make yourself sick crying darling."

Harry looked down at Louis. "I, I thought you hated me. I thought I'd been such a bad sub you'd never want to deal with me again. I thought I'd fucked it up once and for all." Harry sobbed between tears.

Louis wiped some tears away. "Harry, what happened yesterday was unacceptable. And it wasn't okay. But I'm your Dom and I'm here to help you learn from your mistakes. I'm still going to be punishing you later, and you know you deserve it, and then we'll be able to move on. Sound fair?"

Harry nodded through his tears. "Yes Sir."

"Good boy. Can you tell me what that man said to you Haz? I won't be mad at you, I'd just like to know." Louis whispered, rubbing Harry's back when he didn't stop crying.

"He, he started off saying that, asking if I wanted to go to his car, he-he said I liked it rough and hard, that I'd wa-want him to slap me. And then I asked him to leave me alone I swear!" Harry started, telling Louis the whole story, tears slowly subsiding by the he finishes.

When he finished Louis pulled Harry into him, not caring that he was kneeling on the floor, and rested their foreheads together. "Thank you for telling me that sweetheart. I'm so sorry he did that to you, he had no fucking right. Should have done more than punch him once."

Harry smiled softly against Louis' forehead. "It's not your fault, Lou. Thank you for coming over to help."

"You don't have to thank me, Haz. C'mere." He says before guiding Harry's lips towards his by the back of his neck.

Louis keeps the kiss deep and hungry, before releasing and moving to Harry's neck, leaving plenty of love bites littered over Harry's neck.

He leans back once he's done and assesses his work. "That should do until we can get your actual collar back."

Harry smirks a little. " Was this you marking your territory?"

Louis smiles softly back. "It sucks that I have to do it, but yeah. Hopefully now people will lay off you a bit more. The guy in the interview earlier today was such a dick to you, I really wanted to punch him as well. I'm sorry I didn't."

Harry smiles and looks down instead. 

"It's okay, we would've gotten into trouble if you did." He whispers. "Um, Lou?"

"What's wrong?"

"Um, what am I, uh, supposed to do about my trousers. I'm really sorry." He mutters, face red from embarrassment.

"Hey, sh, it's alright baby, I've already told you that. I'm going to ring one of the boys and ask them to grab some shorts from the bus and we can change you, and then when we get to bus we can shower and wear something clean, yeah? Is it okay if I call them quickly?" Louis asks softly, kissing Harry's temple when his head falls forward to Louis' chest.

"Okay." He whispers.

Louis strokes Harry's back as he pulls his phone out to ring Liam, sighing with relief when he answers.

"Hey bro, is it okay if you grab some shorts from the bus for Harry? We're still in the restraunt toilets."

Liam's end of the line sounds chaotic. "yeah, shorts, I can do that. Gimme a second mate."

Louis frowned. "Where the hell are you? You sound like your at a rave!"

Louis and Harry hear more swearing before Liam comes back to the phone. "Look I gotta go mate, I'll be there in two minutes, tell Harry we love him."

"Li wait-" Louis manages to get out before the line had gone dead and Louis stares in disbelief at his phone.

"Well, he told me to tell you they love you." He says in shock to Harry, making Harry snigger.

Louis looks up to him and smirks. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing! I just, nothing I swear. I heard Liam tell you that you didn't need to tell me. It's just funny how offended you looked when somebody dared to hand up on Louis Tomlinson." Harry teases, kissing Louis on the forehead to show he's just messing with him.

"Yeah, well, let it be a lesson to you to never hang up on me." Louis warns.

Harry just smiles softly again. "Wouldn't hang up on you. Love you."

Louis smiles fondly back at the sub. "Love you too darling."

A minute later, the two boys hear the door banging open and footsteps approaching them, along with heavy breathing.

The person waits for a little bit on the spot before whispering "Lou?"

Louis smirks and presses a finger to Harry's lips, silently ordering him to not make a noise.

The footsteps walk up to the cubicle their in as he tentatively knocks on the door. "Louis is that you?" He whispers again.

Louis then let's our a really loud, really over the top moan, sounding nothing like he usually does. "Mm, yeah, harder baby!" He moans in a fake deep, American accent.

Harry smirks harder against Louis' fingers and Louis grins back at him, putting a finger too his own lip to remind him to be quiet.

They hear Liam stumble away and fall over into the sinks. "Fuck, um, I'm really sorry. I just thought you were my friends, um I'll just be on my way now." He stutters in pure embarrassment.

Harry finally cracks and audibly giggles, Louis fondly rolling his eyes as he knows his fun it up.

"Fuck you guys seriously, I was so scared!" Liam complains, banging his fist against the door.

Harry giggled harder. 

"Harry! You ruined my fun, baby. I'm never including you in my pranks again!" He teases, even though everyone including Harry knows he gets a free pass to always be included in the pranks and not be pranked on.

"Sorry! I can't help it, 's not my fault!" Harry defends himself, still laughing.

"Whatever, can you open the door now? I didn't come back all this way for you two to be little shits!" Liam exasperated, banging the door one last time.

"Woah! Okay, calm down, we were just messing with you. I'm coming!" Louis says back, kissing Harry on the head before carefully making his way out of the cramped cubicle, keeping Harry out of view of Liam for his own sake.

"Liam, what the fuck bro!" Louis exclaimed once he'd seen him.

Harry frowned in confusion from inside the cubicle, he obviously couldn't see Liam and he didn't know what had happened.

"It's not my fault, that guy was a fucking psycho! Paul went after him and it all went to shit. We weren't even looking for a fight we were just going to tell him where to shove it whilst we called the police. But he's mental, seriously! He doesn't even work for this place!" Liam explained.

"What's wrong?" Harry calls out.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart. I'm just going to talk to Liam outside quickly, lock the door shut for me and I'll be back in a second. Do not open the door for anyone other than me, Harry. I mean it!" Louis ordered. 

"O-Okay Sir." Harry stuttered back, locking the bolt shut and flinching when he heard the main door to the bathroom shut.

Louis had dragged Liam outside, luckily there was a small corridor to where the toilets were that also had a door so they were still sectioned off from the rest of the restaurant.

"What the fuck happened?" Louis asked harshly.

"I already fucking told you. Would you quit talking to me like that?" Liam spat back.

"You know what I mean, Liam. Don't play dumb. Tell me what the fuck happened out there. Is everyone else okay?"

Liam rolled his eyes. "No, everyone else is very much not okay, I told you he's a fucking mentalist. Zayn got off the lightest, I'm not too bad. But Niall's fucked, like seriously fucked. Paul didn't get in the punching line so he's good, but we're thinking we might need to take Niall to the hospital. When we found him outside his car he was already talking to another fucking sub who clearly didn't want to be there, so Niall told him to back off and he just lunged at Niall. He kept punching him over and over, and Paul managed to pull Niall away but then he went for me, Zayn was backing me up and trying to fight him off and he got a few hits, but Niall was so fucked. We didn't act quick enough. It was such a fucking mess." 

Louis gasped shakily, running his hands through his hair.

"Fuck, I'm so sorry I wasn't there." He whispered.

Liam frowned. "Don't be stupid Lou, you needed to take care of Harry. He needed you."

Louis shook his head. "I know but, fuck, why do Dom's think their entitled to anything just because they're Dom's. The shit he said to Harry was sickening, Li. And he said he was allowed to do it 'cause Harry wasn't wearing collar which made him available to anyone. Like, it doesn't matter if he's wearing a collar or not, he said no. People like him make me sick." 

Liam sighed. "I know man, they're fucking scum. Is Haz okay?"

Louis smiled a little. "Yeah, I think so. I mean, obviously he's really shaken up and upset still, and he's really embarrassed about wetting himself, but he's not as distressed as before. He'll be alright."

Liam smiled softly. "Good, I wish he didn't get treated like this. It must be so tiring for him, constantly being undermined just cause he's a sub. People always look down on him, and it's not fair. Classification aside, Harry's one of the nicest people ever. Even earlier today in that interview, he was only being polite and welcoming to that Dom, and he was just such an asshole back. I don't know how he keeps a smile on each day."

Louis just smiles sadly. "He's a strong person, Li. It's probably why he's been acting out these past couple days, though. The anger he keeps portraying isn't because he's angry at whatever it is I'm telling him to do, it's because the angers constantly building from other people treating him like shit. I don't think even he understands it, but I'm sure that's what it is. He just needs to learn to communicate with me better, that's all."

Liam smiles before pulling Louis in for a tight hug. "I'm so glad you two are gonna be okay. I love you, man."

Louis frowns and leans back at Liam. "What the hell made you think we wouldn't be okay?"

Liam looks a little bit shifty. "Well, we were just a bit unsure if you guys would pull through. You seemed really mad, we were just a bit worried."

Louis looks baffled. "Liam, he's my sub and he disobeyed me and spat on me. Of course I'm going to be mad, it was wrong of him to do. If I was a happy chappy every time he defied me, he wouldn't ever learn I'd be failing him as my Dom. Surely you understand that?"

Liam nods his head rapidly. "I do understand that! Of course I do, but Harry was really, like, he over stepped the line massively for him, we were just wondering if he'd like, really overdone it this time."

Louis looks bewildered at Liam. "It's Harry! It's not like he's behaving every two seconds and constantly not doing what I'm telling him to do, it was one day. And yes, he really did overstep the line this time, and I'm going to punish him so hard he won't ever even think about defying me like that again. But never for a second would I just drop him like that, I love him. I just needed some air and a breather last night. I was trying not too do something I'd regret like slap him so hard he'd be wearing my hand print for a week. Seriously, I can't believe you guys thought we were over. Did you discuss it?"

"Um, yeah, when you went out last night." Liam admitted.

"Where was Harry?" Louis asked.

"He was in his bunk, sleeping." Liam answered, confused as to where this was going.

"Fuck, he wasn't asleep when I got back last night, I could tell. I really hope he didn't hear what you guys were saying." Louis groans, running a hand over his face.

"Shit, I'm really sorry Louis. We thought he was sleeping." Liam apologizes.

Louis sighs loudly. "It's okay, mate. It's not your fault, just next time when your discussing our relationship don't do it when he's in the room. But seriously don't worry, I'll have a chat with him. Can I get those shorts now?"

Liam hands them to Louis, muttering an apology out again.

"It's fine. I'm going to go change him into these and then we'll meet you on the bus. Go get your face looked at." Louis all but orders, Liam nodding and rushing off to do just that.

Louis sighs and makes his way back over to Harry.

He knocks on the cubicle door where he left his boyfriend. "Hazza, open up for me darling."

Harry pushes the lock back and smiles when his Dom walks in.

"Is, um, is everything okay?" He asks quietly. 

Louis nods and strokes Harry's curls. "Everything's okay, baby. We might have to go wait in a hospital later for Niall, but they're all going to be okay."

Harry gasps in shock. "What?! What happened, is he hurt."

Louis smiles softly. "Calm down, Haz. He, look don't panic, but the three of them got in a fight with that guy. They'll be okay, apparently Niall just got off worse than the others, but it's nothing a doctor won't be able to fix."

Harry felt his eyes water, but he refused to cry again. "It's all my fault, I'm really sorry. I never should have-"

"Should have what, Haz? Been alive for him to come over to you? You didn't do anything, I mean it. Please me believe me darling, he's in the wrong. And to be honest, so were the boys for going after him. They put themselves at a massive risk, not you. Now let's forget about it and get you in these shorts, stand up for me baby." Louis diverts the subject, unzipping Harry's jeans and taking them off, followed by his sodden pants.

"Okay, good boy. I know this is going to feel really weird and uncomfortable, but Liam only brought shorts so you're just gonna have to put them on bare. Unless you want me to take mine of and wear those?"

Harry shakes his head. "No, it's fine I can just wear the shorts. The bus isn't far away, is it?"

Louis looks up to Harry with wide eyes. "Let's hope not!"

Harry giggles, making Louis tickle him a little. "Silly boy!" He teases. "Come on then, step into these for me." Harry does so, gripping Louis' shoulders to keep his balance.

Louis carefully pulls them up, teasingly brushing a hand over Harry's cock as he does so, making his whine and squirm a little.

Louis chuckles, letting to go of the shorts. "Alright, enough of that. Let's go, Hazza."

Louis grabs Harry's hand and pulls them out of the cubicle, throwing away the jeans and the boxers in the bin on their way out.

"Heyyy. That's mine!" Harry protests.

Louis looks at Harry weirdly, still pulling him along. "They were just jeans, baby. You've got plenty more."

Harry walks along with a frown. "Not the point, it's wasteful." He mumbles.

Louis just smiles fondly, which soon disappears when he sees the crowd outside. No wonder there's a million paps waiting, considering everything that's happened. Louis peers outside, spotting the the bus on the opposite side of the road, not too far away from them.

"Fuckers. Okay, we're just going to have to go for it, Haz. Paul's probably busy sorting the boys out, and I want to get back to the bus asap so we can get Niall to a hospital if we need to. You'll be walking in front of me, and I'll guide you along. Keep your head down and do as I say when we get out there. And do not interact with anyone. Understand?"

Harry nods. "Yes Lou."

Louis nods back. "Okay, cool. Let's make quick work of this then, let's go."

Louis then turns Harry around places one hand on the back of Harry's neck in a tight grip, the other hand opening the door and then shielding Harry's face from the intruding camera's.

Louis walks quickly and firmly, not allowing the paps or fans to stop him or slow them down. He wills himself to calm down when they ask shitty questions to Harry.

"Yeah, alright lads that'll do. That'll do. Back off now." He shouts over to them, gripping Harry's neck tighter to remind him he's safe, and keeps walking forcefully to the bus.

When they reach the doors one of the paps jumps in front of them, blocking the doors.

"Alright mate, you need to move so we can go inside now." Louis grits out, Harry staring at the floor, willing himself to stay calm.

"Aw c'mon man, we just wanna ask a few questions. Harry, how does it feel being controlled by your four band mates all the time?"

Harry turns around and buries his face into Louis' neck, hiding from the man and his camera. Louis wraps and arm around his waist protectively.

"I'm gonna have to ask you to move Sir. We need to get on the bus." Louis demands, kissing Harry's temple to calm him down.

"You're so fucking pushy, it's no wonder he's not wearing your collar. Clearly feels trapped being around you all the time. C'mon, handsome, talk to me." The pap says condescendingly to Harry.

"Don't you dare talk back to him." Louis whispers into Harry's ear, before speaking up to the pap. "Listen, Pal. I've fucking had it today, so I'd strongly suggest you kindly fuck off before I make you."

The pap glared at Louis. "You think your so entitled because you're a popstar, but you ain't shit. Learn some fucking respect."

The pap then storms off and Louis' able to open the bus doors, Harry just jumping up so Louis can carry him as they go inside, finally away from all assholes.

"Good boy, Hazza. You did everything I asked of you out there, I'm so proud of you. You wanna jump down for me sweetheart, or you happy up here?" Louis praises.

"Stay up here." Harry mumbles, gripping tighter around Louis' neck.

"Alright, just for a little bit then. Let's go see the boys." Louis says, gripping one arm under Harrys thighs and and the other hanging by his side, opening doors and whatnot when he needs to.

"How can you carry me with one arm?" Harry questions.

Louis smirks. "Because you're tiny and weigh nothing, and I'm big and strong. Anyways, you like our difference in strength, like it when you have to struggle beneath me knowing you'll never make it out."

Harry blushes and squirms again. "Stop! Forget I said anything!"

Louis smirks and tightens his grip under Harry. "Admit you like it, princess."

Harry blushes even harder. "Okay, maybe I do a little bit. I like it when you call me that..." He says quietly.

Louis smirks again, looking lovingly at his Sub. "I know you do, princess. You're so precious." He says with another kiss to Harrys temple.

They finally make their way to the back of the bus where the boys are.

"-'s a fucking joke! He doesn't know-"

"Hi Louis." Liam cuts across Zayn's shouting, making Zayn shut his mouth quickly and look over to Louis.

"Oh, hey Lou, hi Haz." He says shortly.

"Don't let us interrupt your argument. Carry on." Louis says suspiciously.

The three other Dom's look shiftily between each other before coming to some kind of agreement. 

"Look it doesn't matter. Can you come check Niall's face, see what you think we should do." Zayn asks shortly, turning Niall around to face Louis, Harry facing away from everything.

Louis gasps loudly. "Jesus fucking Christ, Ni." He swears, setting Harry down and walking over to Niall.

He blocks the view for Harry, so he just sits on the bed, waiting until Liam walks over to him.

He gasps when he sees Liam's face. 

"Hey Hazza. You doing alright now?" He asks kindly, perching next to Harry on the bed.

Harry takes the ice pack from Liam's had and carefully applied pressure to the underneath of his eye.

Liam was supporting the beginning of a black eye, a lump on his forehead and a nasty gash on his chin.

Liam smiles gratefully at Harry.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know, I didn't realise it was this bad. Louis said Niall's was worse, how can it be worse than this?!" He whispers in shock, biting his lip in worry.

Liam pats Harry's shoulder. "I'm alright, H. Really, it's just a couple bruises and cuts, it'll be okay."

"Hold this one second." Harry says, allowing Liam to take the ice pack before he rushes over to his suitcase and rifles through.

"Harry, you better not be making a mess in there!" Louis warns, his back still turned away and towards Niall.

" 'm not!" He shouts back, making a mess as he still rifles through his backpack.

He smiles when he sees Louis laughing with Niall. "Yeah I'm sure you're not baby. Make sure to clean it up before I find it." He says with a laugh.

Harry finds what he was looking for and shoves everything back into his suitcase, shoving the Zip across and hoping Louis won't suspect anything.

He then runs back over to Liam and pulls the ice off his face.

"Here, Louis makes me being this cream everywhere in case I ever cut myself, but you can have it. It stops open cuts from getting an infection, and helps them to heal quicker." He rushes out, carefully tilting Liam's head back with one hand and using the dropper in the ointment to apply it to Liam's cuts.

Liam hisses and grits his teeth as the ointment touches his flesh. "Fucking hell, warn a guy, Hazza."

Harry ignores him and keep applying it. "If I told you it was going to sting you wouldn't have let me put it on you. Stop being a baby!"

Niall, Zayn and Louis all burst out laughing at that, making Harry blush as he closes the bottle.

"Getting a bit cheeky back there, sweet cheeks?" Louis teased.

"Well, it's true! I'm only trying to help!" Harry defended, crossing his arms over his chest with a little scowl.

Liam laughs and pulls him in for a hug. "We're only teasing Hazza. Thank you for helping me." He says as he attacks Harry's face with little kisses.

"Oi! Payno, you better not be stealing my boy!" Louis warns teasingly, making Harry laugh.

"Not my fault he's so adorable." Liam bit back, making Harry go back to blushing.

The banter settles down a bit before Harry called Zayn over.

"Um, Z? Can I see how bad your face is?" Harry calls, Zayn whispering something to Niall before walking over with a smile.

"It's really not that bad, babe. Not compared to these two anyways." He says with a laugh.

Harry admits that Zayn's face is fairly okay compared to Liam, but he still wants to make sure he's okay.

"Doesn't matter, you've still got a cut on your lip. Sit down, please." Harry orders lightly, stealing some ice from Liam.

Zayn laughs as he sits down in front of Harry, wincing a little when Harry presses the ice to his lip. He's also got a red mark across his cheek.

"Did he slap you?!" Harry asks incredulously.

The Dom's all laugh again at Harry's tone. 

"What?! I'm just asking..." Harry says quietly again.

Zayn rubs a hand up Harry's arm. "I know. Sorry babe. But yes, he did slap me."

"Oh. I didn't really know Dom's slapped each other..." Harry muttered to himself.

Zayn held in a laugh as he bit his lip. "Why not, sweetie."

Harry busied himself as he took the ice of his lip and opened the ointment bottle again. 

"According to Liam, this is going to sting a little bit." He mutters, focusing carefully on making sure the ointment goes straight to Zayn's lips.

"Hazza, answer Zayn's question, please." Louis calls out, still focusing on Niall's face and doing whatever it was he was doing to it.

Zayn barely flinched as the ointment went to his lip.

"Um, I just thought slapping was a sub thing." Harry admitted, focusing on grabbing some more ice from Liam to press to Zayn's cheek.

"You thought slapping was a thing only subs did? I've never seen a sub slap someone before." Zayn said in confusion.

"No! I meant, like, I thought it was just something Doms did to Subs. Or subs did lightly to each other when they argue. I didn't know Doms slapped other Dom's." He said, avoiding eye contact with the Dom's.

Zayn just pulled Harry in tight for a hug. "Aw, you're so cute sometimes."

Harry blushes and squirms in Zayn's tight grip, giving up quickly and just settling into the hug.

He stays quiet for a while before speaking up again. "Was it like a proper bitch slap?"

The whole bus erupted into laughter, including Niall.

"Ow, fuck that hurts." He exclaims after laughing too hard.

"You guys are really mean, you know that? I'm only asking a question. I've never seen a Dom slap another Dom." He huffs, struggling more in Zayn's hug.

"And it better stay that way. I don't need you being around Dom's fighting, alright?" Louis warns.

Harry quits struggling again. "Yes Sir." Before turning to Zayn's ear and whispering to him. "But was it?"

Zayn smirks and leans over to Harry's ear. "Yeah, a proper bitch slap. Like that one from '17 again'." 

Harry giggled.

"Darling, you must think I'm an idiot you know? I can hear what you two are gossiping about." He teases, walking over to his sub who's looking at him all wide eyed and innocent.

"Don't know what your talking about sir." He says with a grin.

Louis rolls his eyes and caresses Harry's cheek. 

"Listen, why don't you go take a shower, a _quick_ shower, change your clothes, sort out your suitcase from whatever mess you've left it in, and then we can have a chat. Sound okay to you?"

Harry nods and lowers his head in submission. "Yes sir. Um, well I be getting my punishment now as well?"

"To an extent. Now, off you go. Shower." Louis orders, smiling happily when Harry does what he says.

Louis turns to the other three boys. "Look I don't need Niall needs to go to hospital, but if you want we can just in case. I also need to have a chat with Harry in private so you guys are gonna need to fuck off from this room. And also, his punishment isn't just gonna be a spanking or whatever, it's gonna be dragged out all week. Just to prepare you." 

The boys all nod. 

"I'm fine with not going to hospital. I think we'll be able to tell the damage better tomorrow, but I'm good for now. And we can go play some FIFA in the other room whilst you two sort yourselves out." Niall said with a sigh.

"Hey Lou? Why'd you make Harry take that ointment with him everywhere? He never cuts himself?" Zayn asks in confusion.

Louis turns to him with a smirk. "Well, sometimes, Harry misbehaves and he needs a little reinforcement, which usually comes in the form of spanking. And sometimes because my hand is so strong, we break skin a little bit. And he has a massive pain kink and restraints can leave welts in his skin."

"Oh my God, Louis Ew! He put thing next to my lip!" Zayn exclaimed, making Louis role your eyes.

"Would you calm down? He opened a new bottle for you, and anyways the dropper doesn't actually touch the skin and he knows that, so even if it was a used one you'd be fine!" Louis bit back.

"You guys are too much sometimes, I swear to God!" Liam groans.

-

Harry had done everything Louis had told him to, including sorting out his suitcase, which was really an ode to how nervous he was and how much he wanted to prove to Louis he could be a good boy.

He hesitated a little before walking to the front of the bus to find his Dom. He wasn't necessarily scared of what his punishment would be because he knew Louis would take care of him after and make sure he was okay during it, but he was a little worried for sure. He knew he'd really overstepped the line and he knew this wasn't going to be a quick spank and move on.

He knocked on the door, calling out his name when asked and waited for Louis to come get him. He held his hands behind his back and bowed his head to show his submission to Louis.

After a few agonizingly slow minutes, Louis opened the door and gave Harry a once over.

"Good, seems you can follow some rules correctly then. Follow me." He ordered, walking back to the bunk area and not looking back to see if Harry followed, but knowing the sub would. 

He reached the bunks and clicked his fingers, pointing to the floor.

Harry hesitated a little before slowly sinking to his knees. He wasn't completely sure this is what Louis had meant but he was really hoping it was.

It seemed to be because Louis hadn't shouted at him yet.

"Okay. We're going to discuss your punishment in a second. First of all I need to have a chat with you, and your going to listen and not talk until I allow you to." Louis says, standing in what Harry had dubbed the 'ultimate Louis Tomlinson Dominating Stance', or ULTDS for short.

He had his legs shoulder width apart, his hands out in front of him, and his head held high, his eyes looking down at Harry.

It showed Harry who was in charge when they were like this, Harry was submitting to Louis on the floor and Louis had all access to Harry to do what he pleased.

It sent shivers down Harrys spine but he tried to hide it, sitting up tall and straight.

"I have to make myself very clear when I say that your behaviour was completely out of order yesterday. You are never _ever_ to spit at anyone _ever_ again or I'm going to have to rethink this relationship. I have trained you better than that, and I don't want people thinking I've trained a bratty, spoiled, disobedient sub. Furthermore, I do not want to _have_ a sub who is disobedient, bratty or spoiled. I know you aren't any of those things, but you acted like it yesterday, and that is not okay, and will not be allowed." Louis said stoically.

Harry kept his body in the same position, trying his absolute hardest not to twitch or break to show Louis he was a good sub.

"I need you to understand that you are never to display the kind of behaviour you did yesterday ever again. I'm not a brat tamer, I'm a dominant. And you know this, and I know _you're_ a submissive not a brat, which makes your behaviour completely unacceptable. Yesterday you defied me on three different occasions, once in the morning, once at dinner time, and once after the concert. Harry tell me, what did I do to you to make you so angry? You can talk now." Louis commanded.

Harry gulped and took a shaky breath. "Um, n-nothing-"

"Right! Nothing. So tell me, is it acceptable to push your anger onto me when I've done nothing to anger you."

"N-No Sir." Harry stuttered.

"So why did you do it?!" Louis shouted, making Harry flinch.

Harry flinched and shook his head. "I... I don't know, Sir."

Louis exhaled heavily. "Am I completely clear when I say this is never to happen again, Harry?"

"Yes Sir." Harry rushes out.

"Alright, okay. Before we proceed I need to talk to you. I know you overhead what the boys were saying last night, about us potentially being over. I need to let you know that firstly, whilst not your fault, you shouldn't have heard what they were saying. And secondly, not once did ending things with you cross my mind. I was mad at you, and I needed a break, but I was never thinking of terminating our relationship. I will never stop being your Dom just because you made one mistake. If you carry on like this then we'll maybe have to re-evaluate where we stand with each other, but I don't think that will be necessary." Louis explained, rubbing his hands together thoughtfully.

"I'll tell you what I think, Harry. I think you've had the anger growing in you unknowingly from the way people have been mistreating you, and I completely understand that. This job is hard enough, and I can only imagine the pressure you have added with being one of the few famous Subs, and how frustrating it must be when so many Dom's treat you like scum. You deserve better than that, Harry. But in the future, rather than lash out at me and ignore me and defy me and _disobey_ me, you need to tell me how you feel. And I can help with how you feel Haz, it's literally what I'm here for." Louis says, his tone a little softer.

How looks at the floor and realises how stupid he'd been yesterday, and also how much Louis meant to him.

He really didn't know why he'd done what he did yesterday, especially the spitting, and he really felt regret deep into his bones.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?" Louis asks softly.

"Um, I understand. But...But sometimes I don't always know why I feel a certain way, or even that I _feel_ a certain way. Like yesterday, I didn't wake up thinking 'Im so angry about being looked down on cause I'm a sub', I just felt this irritation and the only way to make it go away was to get mad at you." Harry explained quietly.

Louis hummed thoughtfully. "Okay, but you knew you didn't feel good?"

Harry nodded his head.

"Okay. How about next time you feel like that then you can come and tell me you don't feel good and then we can talk and find out what's wrong, and then I can help you. What if we had a word for it, like a safeword but only for when you were feeling 'not good', and it's not related to something I'm doing." Louis suggested.

"O-Okay, um, that sounds like it could work. Because that way I don't have to understand what's wrong with me, I can just tell you I don't feel good." Harry responds quietly.

"Exactly, well done. Do you want to pick a word for it, or do you want me to pick one?" Louis asks kindly.

"Um, c-can I have a think, and if I don't think of something I'll tell you and you pick." He whispers.

"Of course. Okay, now we're going to discuss your punishment, do you need to move or are you okay with kneeling still?"

Harry thinks it over before answering. "I'm okay staying here."

"Okay, good boy." Louis praises gently, before going back to his Dom voice. "You'll be recieving a set of spankings for the next fortnight. During the first week this will be 30 hits with my hand and 20 with your paddle. This will be reduced to 25 with my hand and 15 with the paddle in the second week. You'll also be gagged everytime we are out in public, except for interviews or concerts. When we are alone or hanging out with the boys I will decide if you can remove it or not. Am I clear?"

"Yes Sir." Harry replies.

"Good. You'll also be only addressing me as Sir for the next two weeks, not Louis or Lou or anything else you can think of. Do you understand?"

Harry thought about it. "Yes Sir. Um, if I slip am I allowed to call you Daddy, or am I to use Sir then as well."

Louis hummed thoughtfully. "How about, when we are out in public you are only allowed to use Sir, but when we are alone or with the boys, you can choose between Sir and Daddy."

Harry nods. "Yes Sir. That's fair."

"You'll also be denied any sexual pleasure for the next two weeks. You will not touch yourself, and I will also not be touching you. I'll put you in a cockring if I have to, but you will not recieve any pleasure. Am I understood?"

Harry nods again. "Yes Sir."

"Okay good. I'd also like to remove your collar for the next to weeks to prove to you that only well behaved subs are allowed the luxury of their collar, and to show you I can take it away if I feel you don't deserve it. However, after today's events I really won't feel safe with you not wearing one, unfortunately, and you know your safety is always my number one priority. Therefore, you will wear your collar in public for safety, but the second we are out of the public eye, I will be taking it away from you." Louis explained sternly.

Harry let the first tear slip down his face. "Yes, Sir."

"You'll also be by my side for the whole time over these next to weeks, I'll be accompanying you everywhere and you'll be sitting next to me, always. Any questions?"

Harry feels more tears slip. "No, Sir."

Louis sighs. "Alright then. Let's get one with today's spankings." Louis says, sitting down on the lowest bunk and clicking again, pointing to his lap. "Trousers and pant's off, and over my lap. Now."

Harry rushes to do so, nearly falling over in his haste to obey.

He places himself over Louis' lap, more tears leaking out as he did so.

"You're going to be counting each one, starting from 1 when we move to the paddle. I also want you to thank me after each set. Remember, we do 30 with my hand, and 20 with the paddle. If you dare forget to stop counting, even if it's just one, we will start from the very beginning with my hand. And I'm not being leaniant with that. Do you need me to restrain your hands or will you keep them away for me?"

Harry hesitates. He want's to keep the back by himself and prove his worth to Louis, but he's not competely sure he'll be able to do it.

"Um, can you...can you restrain them for me?" Harry asks timidly.

Louis rests a hand in Harry's hair. "Okay, yeah, I can do that for you."

Louis unbuckles his belt and pushes his hips up, holding on to Harry with one arm as the other pulls his belt out. He then loops the belt a few times, creating two hoops, and carefully pulls Harry's hands to his back and though the hoops, bucking the belt when he does so.

Harry tugs against them a bit, testing to see how tight they are, and collapses back into Louis when his hands don't budge.

Louis then starts raining down the slaps with his hand as Harry counts each one loudly, only crying a little, and whispering a thanks at the end of the 30.

Louis rubs a hand carefully over Harry's arse as he reaches behind him and grabs his paddle, giving the sub's arse a harsh squeeze before slamming the paddle down into the skin, making Harry sob against his thigh.

Louis lands a particularly hard one and Harry's legs shoot out by accident. "Nine!" he wails.

"Plant your fucking feet!" Louis barks, slamming the next one down harder.

Harry was so focused on keeping his feet down that he forgot to count this one.

"Haz..." Louis warns.

"Ten! I'm so sorry, it's ten, I didn't mean to forget, please don't start again, that was hit ten-!" Harry wails, tears streaming down his face uncontrollably.

"Shut up! We'll carry on, but that's your last warning Harry." Louis orders, slamming the next one down so hard it shoves Harry forwards.

"Eleven." Harry whispers. Louis grabs a handful of Harry's hair harshly, yanking his head back painfully. 

"You're really pushing it, Harry. Say it fucking louder!" Louis shouts.

"Eleven!" Harry shouts back, sobbing into Louis' thigh.

After hit 15 with the paddle, Louis lays the paddle down onto Harry's arse.

"Who do you take and follow orders from, Harry?" Louis shouts aggressively, slamming the paddle down again, each one harder than the last.

"You!" Harry gasps. "Sixteen. I take orders from you, Sir!"

"Who is in control in this relationship?" Louis shouts again with a another hit from the paddle. 

"Seven-Seventeen! You are in control, Sir." Harry sobs.

"Who is your Dom?" Louis shouts _again_ , two more hits slamming into Harry.

"Eighteen 'nd nineteen. You are my Dom, Sir." Harry whipsers, his crying out of control.

Louis then taps the paddle lightly against Harry's thigh continuously, tap tap tapping away.

Harry's heart beat thuds loudly in his chest, his hold body tense. He knows the last hit is coming, and he know's its going to _hurt_ , but he doesn't know when it's coming.

"I've never, _ever_ been so disappointed in you before, Harry, and believe me when I say you do _not_ want to know what I will do to you if you ever display behaviour like this again." Louis says darkly, before slamming down the paddle one last time.

As soon as he does he drops the paddle to the floor and brings Harry up so he's straddling his lap.

"Th-Thank you, Sir." Harry sobs, burying his face into Louis' neck. Louis reaches behind Harry and carefully pulls the belt of, Harry immediately bringing his hands to his front as Louis rubs the welts on his skin.

"Sh, you did so well for me. So _so_ well, my good boy, my Hazza. I love you so much, Harry." Louis keeps whispering into Harry's curls, pressing gently kisses to his temple.

"I'm so sorrry, I won't do it again, promise!" Harry continues to wail, his headspace slipping a little into his sub space.

"It's okay, Hazza, it's okay. Come back up for me sweetheart, my big boy." Louis whispers.

They sit like that for a while, and slowly Harry manages to calm himself down and stop crying.

"Good boy, Hazza. I trust you to take your punishment well each day for the next two weeks, and then we can move on. They won't all be this bad, darling. We won't have to talk so much for the rest of them. This was just to get you to understand that what you did was wrong, and musn't be done ever again. Is there anything you feel you need to say?"

Harry hesistates.

"What is, princess?"

Harry looks down and speaks what's being playing on his mind the most this whole day. "Sir, do you, do you think less of me as a sub? Because I was a bad sub? Am I, am I no longer the same person I was before."

Louis squeezes his sub. "Baby, everyone makes mistakes. Of course I don't think less of you, you're still my good boy. You always will be. This is why I give you punishment, because it helps you to learn and also not feel guilty. You're one of the most well behaved subs, darling. Everyone's always saying that. Just because you were bad for one day, it doesn't make you worthless, or take away from the years and years of mostly good behaviour. Do you understand?"

Harry nods, a happy smile on his face. "Yes Sir."

"Good. I want you to go and pick a gag from my suitcase, now. Whichever one you pick we'll use for the next two weeks, so pick wisely." Louis orders, giving Harry a small swat to his bum as he pushes him on his way to the bag.

Harry reaches Louis' suitcase and carefully opens it up, searching for the bag with all of their toys in it. He assesses the different types, and opts for a simple ball gag in the end, knowing it will cause him the most trouble with speech, breathing and drooling, but also knowing that's probably what Louis wants.

He walks back over to him and shyly hands it over to his Dom.

"Good boy, Harry. Well done, a ball gag is what I would have opted for, good choice. I'm going to put it on you now so you can get used to it, and I must make this clear, no-one other than myself is to remove it from you. Even you, Haz. I'm not going to padlock it but I will if you try to take it off yourself. Open your mouth now for me."

Harry opens his mouth and whines a little when he hears the clasp click at the back of his head. Louis then tightens the strap before turning Harry's head back round to him.

"My perfect little sub, all helpless for me." Louis teases, stroking Harry's curls.

He then stands up and takes Harry by the hand, kissing the back of it lightly. "C'mon, let's go and sit with the boys for a little bit, you can cuddle with Niall. I think he needs it after today."

Harry follows behind Louis, blushing when they find the boys and they all look over to him with the gag secured around his mouth.

"Alright, boys? You still playing Fifa?" Louis laughs, shutting the door behind Harry.

"Yeah, wanna have a go mate?" Liam calls over.

"Yeah sure, one second." He turns around to look at Harry. "Go over to Niall, baby. He know's how your going to safeword if you need to, so don't feel afraid. I'll just be over here. Okay?"

Harry nods, giving Louis a quick hug before walking shyly over to Niall who was sitting in the corner of the room on the floor, glued to his phone.

Niall smiles at Harry when he walks over to him. "Hi babe, you wanna cuddle with me?"

Harry nods, grateful that Niall got the message, and climbs onto Nialls lap as Niall embraces him with open arms.

Harry rests his head onto Niall's shoulder and lets his eyes droop shut, the exhausation finally taking over him. He stays awake for a little bit as Niall strokes his curls with one hand, still doing whatever he was was doing on his phone with his other.

Harry feels the dribble collect on his chin and is constantly wiping it away with his sleeve.

"Harry stop wiping your spit away, it's just going to keep collecting there. Don't make me handcuff you." Louis warns, not looking away from his screen.

Harry blushes and moves his hand away, not even questioning how Louis knew. Instead he just rests back against Niall and finally lets sleep overtake him.

As soon as Niall notices Harry has gone pliant against him he looks down and swears. "Shit, Lou he's fallen asleep."

Louis pauses his game and quickly walks over to the two on the floor. "Thanks for telling me, mate."

He then pulls Harry's dead weight towards him and Harry's head flops forwards to his shoulder.

He carefully unclips the buckle and carefully removes it from the subs mouth, jostling Harry awake in the process.

"Wha's happenin'?" Harry mumbles groggily as Louis wipes the eccessive amount of spit off of Harry's chin. 

"Sh, I didn't mean to wake you up, baby. Go back to sleep, I just didn't want you to choke whilst you were asleep. You okay staying with Niall?"

"Yes, Daddy." Harry slurs, allowing Louis to place him back onto Niall's lap. "Love you, Daddy." he added, before falling out cold.

Louis smiles and whispers fondly, "love you too.", even though he knew Harry wouldn't hear him.

-

Over the next two weeks Harry stays on his absolute best behaviour, and when the time his up he cuddles gag free into Louis' arms swearing he'll never see pleasure in one again, his arse so sore he thinks he'll never recover, and so glad to be able to say Louis again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for the support in this series. I love writing it so much and it makes me happy that you guys love it too. Updates might be a teeny tiny bit slower because I basically felt on a role when writing this and messed up my sleep schedule and didn't go to bed last night (morning?) until 5:30am, oops.
> 
> Let me know what kind of things you want to see in this series, and also do you prefer them longer or shorter. I swear this one was only gonna be 5-10k max, but I really don't know what happened.
> 
> Keep commenting, it makes me so happy. Thank you all for reading, I love you guys, mwah! xxx


End file.
